Conor McIntyre
The second this creature appeared on my television screen claiming to be both attractive and a personal trainer I almost lost my composure, but thankfully remained on my chair long enough to hear him go on to claim how his party trick was drawing a watch face on his penis and claiming it was his wrist watch or some unfunny shit like that. So yes, I knew from the second I saw this chubby, unattractive irritant that I wouldn’t be a fan. But I wasn’t aware that I was looking at what would become (in my opinion) the worst housemate of all time. After getting nominated on Day 1 by St. Deana, I had high hopes that he would be the first male evictee ever. However, the British public kept this bore, winning about half the votes to save over genuinely interesting characters Lydia and Victoria... illuminating what is seriously wrong with the public. Conor really didn’t do anything at the start of the season, and I distinctly remember someone praising him online for sweeping the floor once, saying it proved he was a nice person... The reason Conor is undeniably ranked as the worst housemate ever is due to his entire stay in the house being this irrational hate towards Deana, taking any opportunity to berate her and bully her for no apparent reason other than the fact she dared to put him up on the first night. Conor really takes this crown through moments such as saying he’ll sexually assault Deana by shoving an epilator in her vagina, laughing and making fun of Deana with equally disgusting sidekick Arron and then telling Deana he didn’t like how she danced and sang or something? He really epitomised in that moment how he had no reason to hate Deana, and was simply butt hurt that a girl would dare to put him up as the potential first boot. Other reasons I hate Conor are due to his dull wannabe jokester antics of getting in Ashleigh’s bath and running away as it was too hot, walking out the shower naked all like “O’ no I hope they don’t put the alarm on when ‘em naked ... Oh wait is that the alarm? Oh no”... like shut up you ogre. He also did this revolting thing with his mouth and tongue where he’d just hold it open and let it hand out to stop himself from laughing? Either way revolting and irritating, and I can’t understand who would find any of that endearing. There is definitely a sour taste in my mouth that Conor managed to survive being up for several evictions, eventually leaving the house willingly in a stupid twist where he won half the fucking prize fund. He really should have been ejected early on for bullying and threatening behaviour, as others have been removed for much less in recent years (hi Aaron and Andrew). Also he left to cheers, whilst genuinely entertaining and nice people such as Deana get booed? Then one needs to remember that Conor is a white male, and Deana is an ethnic minority female, and on top of that a good looking ethnic minority female... that alone warrants hate of the chav infested crowds who cant relate to such royalty. Either way, Deana was the clear winner between the two, going on to be successful in her career, whilst dear Conor still seems to be uploading photos wearing naff tracksuits...